A hydraulic system of the abovementioned type is already known from EP 1 707 463 A2, which is incorporated by reference. The hydraulic system consists of a block-shaped reception body which, for antilock control, receives inlet and outlet valves in a plurality of valve reception bores of a first and second valve row. Furthermore, the reception body has arranged in it a pump bore which is oriented transversely with respect to the issue of the valve reception bores into the reception body, with a motor reception bore which is directed perpendicularly with respect to the pump bore, and also with a plurality of pressure-medium ducts which connect the valve reception bores and the pump bore and which can make a hydraulic connection between the brake-pressure transducer connections issuing into the reception body and a plurality of wheel-brake connections.
What is to be considered a disadvantage is that the isolating-valve reception bores required for traction control and the control of driving dynamics are arranged directly next to the second valve row receiving the outlet valves, and therefore pressure-medium ducts, relatively complicated to make, are required in the reception body, so that the brake-pressure transducer connections and the valve reception bores of the first valve row can be connected to the isolating-valve reception bores. Another disadvantage arises on account of the space required by the isolating-valve reception bores, so that, because of the need to position the low-pressure accumulator bores between the two isolating-valve reception bores, the free space available underneath the second valve row is used up.